Valentines Day: The Challenge for Love
by Shrimp Mayo
Summary: Ritsu, Azusa and Nodoka have a challenge to make Mio their valentines date....who will win? WARNING:STRANGE CHARACTER BEHAVIOR UP AHEAD!
1. Valentines is tomorrow!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own K-on! because if I do Mio would always be wearing a maid outfit and she would've already ran away with Nodoka. Sad to say Nodoka isn't going to be with Mio in this story. Mitsu!

**VALENTINES DAY**

_VALENTINES IS TOMORROW?!_

Mio is the only one in the Light Music Clubroom. She was the first to finish the exams. She was such a geek. She had nothing to do. She already finished her homework and the new lyrics and nobody is coming.

Mio looked around the clubroom. Then she spied something shocking. The calendar. Today was February 13 and tomorrow was Valentines Day. Mio's face was as red as a tomato. She remembered something Nodoka said to her.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mio. You know that I'm the president of your fan club right?" Nodoka said.

Mio blushed when she remembered about what happened during the freshmen live performance. "You don't need to do that Nodoka. That fan club shouldn't even be recognized!:" Her face was bright crimson.

"No Mio. I want to do this."Nodoka said. Mio was blushing more than ever."But first. I need to warn you. Valentines is coming soon. The members of your fan club are planning a strategy to get you to accept their chocolates. Just be careful, ok."

Nodoka's sincere words made Mio much much more embarrassed. "Nodoka-sama." She said

**END FLASHBACK**

_So tomorrow is the day when I have to run and run and run,_Mio thought.

She was so caught up in thought that when Ritsu, Yui, Mugi and Azusa came in the usual and very noisy way they do, she fell from the chair. Ritsu quickly went to help Mio stand up.

"Thanks Ritsu. But you should learn to knock first." Mio said when she got up.

"Well. It's your fault you were so serious." Ritsu said.

"Hey! Ritsu-senpai, don't blame Mio-senpai for something that isn't her fault" Azusa quickly defended her beloved senpai. "Thanks" Mio said and smiled warmly to Azu-nyan. Azusa did the same.

Ritsu was extremely irritated by the exchange of smiles. For all she knows, Mio only does that with her. Nobody but her.

"Riichan!" Yui said to her senpai who was separating Mio from Azusa. And she was embracing her precious bassist. Mio was red all over.

SMACK!!!!

A big bump appeared in Ritsu's head causing her to let Mio go. Well actually causing Ritsu to throw Mio away. Just before that raven haired girl fell, a certain – an angry- twin tailed girl caught her.

"Why'd you do that Riichan?!"Azusa demanded.

"I-I" Ritsu tried to explain but she wasn't able to say anything when she saw how cute Azusa and Mio looked like together.

Mio finally stood up. "Well. Enough of that. We should practice."

Ritsu and Azusa just kept glaring at each other. Finally, Mio went to take action. She grabbed Ritsu and Azusa and hugged them both. This caused Azusa to blush. And Yui to be extremely irritated.

Ritsu's mood became completely different as if Mio's hug was a charger for her. She was more energetic than ever."Let's practice then!"

Azusa quickly changed mood too."Let's go!"

"Alright everyone." Mio said as everyone took their respective places."Fuwa Fuwa Time!"

"one two three one two!" Ritsu started

.......

"We did well today!" Yui said. She put down Guitah after a long 30 minutes of practice.

"You're right Yui" Mio agreed. She was surprised that when she turned around two eager faces were just inches away from her.

"So Mio-chan! Who was better?"Azusa and Ritsu asked at the same time.

"Ehh..."was all Mio could say.

"Fine then. Azusa. We'll settle this tomorrow!" Ritsu said.

"I accept! Whoever gets her to say yes first wins!" Azusa said. They shook hands in agreement.

"Ehh..."

* * *

A/N:I know it's stupid! But it's just my first and I didn't really think this one out. Just please go easy on me. Please R and R. The next chapter will be about Ritsu and Azusa's challenge. And also, there will be someone new joining the challenge. Please, go easy on the reviews! Thank you!


	2. The challenge

**Disclaimer: K-on! does not belong to me! This is the second and last time I'll say it!!**

**Italics for thought! Please R&R!!!XD**

**

* * *

  
**

**THE CHALLENGE!!!**

**Light Music Clubroom**

Only Ritsu and Azusa were in the Music Room. The others already went home. Or that was what the two thought. The ever mysterious Mugi-chan planted a hidden camera on the room and she, Mio and Yui were in another room watching the two using Mugi's laptop.

Now back to Ritsu and Azusa....

"Ritsu-senpai. Even though you've known Mio-senpai for a very long time now, I swear to you that I love her more than you do!"The twin tailed girl was determined to have her precious senpai all to herself.

"How can you prove that? I've never even seen you show affection towards her. And please stop saying love so casually."Ritsu challenged.

"Umm....That's because Mio-senpai is just so cool and she always helps me out. She's kind and mature unlike you."

"Hey!!!"Ritsu shouted."Alright then!(With an evil grin on her face) I challenge you! Since tomorrow is valentines whoever gets Mio to say yes to a valentines date wins Mio forever. The loser gives up all her feeling for Mio and let Mio leave happily ever after with me *cough* I mean the winner."

"That doesn't sound half bad. I agree!" Azusa and Ritsu shook hands in agreement.

**Somewhere....**

"T-Those two..."Mio was blushing so hard.

Yui shot her an angry look."Mio-chan. Azu-nyan is mine! You can't have her!"

"Well, well, well, well, well, well."Tsumugi said.

"Those two!" a familiar and angry voice said. The girls turned around to see another side of Nodoka they have never seen before. Not even Yui.

"Nodoka-san!" Yui said playfully. But Nodoka ran! Almost as fast as how Sawa-sensei ran when she found out that the Keion had the album.

Where to? The Music room. Leaving the other girls on a daze.

**Back to the Music Room**

Ritsu was already locking up the room. Azusa was just waiting for her. When Nodoka arrived there, breathless

"No-Nodoka?"Ritsu said.

"Don't think *huff* that you can *huff* get away with Mio *huff* without even letting me try to get her." Nodoka said as soon as she can

Total silence followed. Then finally Azusa caught up with what Nodoka said. "Ehh!!! Nodoka-senpai, does that mean, you know about our challenge?"

Ritsu caught up too. "Really Nodoka-chan. So you also wanna join?"

"Of course. Mio is mine!"Nodoka said with her eyes flaming with determination.

"Hai! The challenge starts tomorrow at dawn and ends at midnight."Ritsu announced.

"I can't wait."

**Mio's house later that night...**

Mio was in front of her laptop. She was thinking of what happened earlier today. Then Mugi emailed her.

Mugi: Hello Mio-chan.

Mio: Good evening Mugi. What's wrong?

Mugi: Mio. What are you going to do about those three?

Mio: I don't know. I was surprised when I heard them. But I think somehow I'll manage.

Mugi: Maybe we should....

Mio: Please don't. I'll manage. I'll just have to keep saying no right.

Mugi: But I'm worried. Ritsu might blackmail you.

Mio: You're right. That is a problem.

Mugi: I'll try to do something about it.

Mio: Thanks for your concern Mugi :)

Mugi: =)

**Ritsu's room...**

_How the hell will I get Mio to say yes?_, Ritsu thought.

**Azusa's Kitchen**

She was making chocolate. _I'll give chocolate to Mio-senpai._, she thought happily

**Nodoka's room**

_Mio-chan....Mio-chan_, she thought.

* * *

A/N: Ahhh finally finished with the 2nd chapter. Please R&R and go easy on me. Well I hope you like it. I'll work on the next chapter real soon....How will Mio avoid saying yes or will she say yes to someone?


	3. Final chapter!

**Summary: It's Valentines Day! Love is in the air. But for poor poor Mio, Valentines was going to be a tough day. She has a plan. A plan to keep herself from saying yes to her three lovebirds. Is that really what she wants to do?**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I tried extra hard in this chapter. I tried to follow some advice given to me and I hope I did well. Anyways, I was watching Maria Watches Over Us when I thought of something to write for this chapter. Sorry for the late update. I just had so much to do. XD**

**Oh, and one more thing. I changed the rating to T. I just thought it would be safer to do that. But I think I'll still keep the contents to a rated k+ as much as I could. XD **

**Azusa, Nodoka or Ritsu? It's time to choose Mio-chan!**

Valentines Day. The weather was perfect. Not too hot, not too cold. Everyone could feel that love is in the air. Chocolate shops were sold out. Flower shops were also sold out. Girls and boys all over were buying chocolate and flowers to give for their love ones. And Mio, well Mio, set up her mind in saying 'No' to the three lovebirds that was set on getting her all to themselves. But would she be able to hang on to that decision on her own? If your answer is yes, then you're wrong. That's why Mio called Mugi. She was the only person that Mio could call right now. She couldn't call Yui because she was much of an airhead.

After just one ring, an ecstatic voice answered on the other end. "Mio-chan! Happy Valentines!" Soft purring of what seemed like engine could be heard at the background.

Mio pouted her lips. "It's not happy at all." She was already prepared to go but she was too scared of what might happen to her outside.

Mugi giggled on the other line. "So why did you call, Mio-chan?"

"Ano..."Mio hesitated. She didn't know how to tell Mugi that she couldn't come out of her house. And that she needed help. Badly. "M-Mugi..."

"What is it Mio-chan? Do you need help going to school?"Mugi asked.

"E-Ehhh....How the –" But Mio stopped. This was Mugi. The ever mysterious and ever knowing Mugi. "You're right. Can you help me?"

"Sure. I'm outside your house right now." Mugi hang up after that.

Mio went to look out the window. And there it was! Mugi's limo was parked across the street. Mio sweatdropped. Why hadn't Mio seen it earlier? That was because when Mugi received Mio's call, she was already on her way to Mio's house. She knew this would happen.

Mio hurried out. Looking to the left, to the right, above, below, behind her and in front of her. No fanboy was in sight. Actually, the whole street seemed to be deserted.

_Mugi didn't- No way. Could she even do that?_, Mio sweatdropped. Her thoughts were right, though. Mugi did clear out the whole street.

Mio went inside the limo as Mugi's driver held it open for her. Mugi was inside. She patted the spot next to her telling Mio to sit there. The door was closed and they headed for that all-girls school.

A/N: What they did inside the limo is secret. I'll just ask you to use your imagination after you've read everything.

The limo went to a halt in front of the school gates. This was the first time Mugi went to school in her limo. She wanted to be like a normal girl but then here she is, in a limo, with everyone staring as she went out the limo. Mio was still inside, quivering. She had two reasons that made her wanna stay inside the limo. First, everyone was staring and that was so embarrassing. Second, she was still scared that some fanboys might come.

"Come on Mio-chan." Mugi held out her hand with a reassuring smile in her face. Mio smiled back and took the blonde's hand. She was blushing as she walked – faster than usual – to the main building.

"Wow. It's Mio-chan and Mugi-chan!" "They look so cute!" "Kawai!!!" "I bet those two will get the most chocolates this year!" "I wish I was part of the Light Music Club!"

Mio blushed even more when she heard the comments of the other students. She started to breathe normally as soon as they were inside the main building. But then once again held her breath as she saw what awaited her in the hall of the main building.

A huge crowd was there. There were probably 20 to 25 boys and 25 to 30 girls. What were they doing there?

"Oh!! It's Mio-chan!! Please accept our feeling Mio-chan!!" The whole crowd said in chorus as they held out their chocolates for Mio.

"Ano....."Mio was speechless. 'Is my fan-club really this big? Just because of that incident.' Mio thought. She sighed in defeat. There was nothing she could do.

"Hey! You boys! What are you doing here? You're not allowed here!" Mugi said in unison with someone from the back of the crowd.

"Ahh! Miss President." someone from the crowd shouted.

All attention turned to the back of the crowd. The president of Mio's fan-club and the student council walked towards the raven haired girl and the blonde girl.

She then turned towards the waiting crowd. "Listen up, boys and girls! Didn't I explain it to you already? Before you get Mio, I'll have her first!" Nodoka shouted.

"W-Wait! What am I? A doll? A toy?" Mio exclaimed. Mugi had her hands to her cheeks.

"C'mon Mio." Nodoka winked as she grabbed the said girl's hand. And ran off leaving everyone dazed.

Up the stairs, past the classrooms and finally, to the student council room. They stopped in front of the door to catch their breaths.

After a while, Nodoka turned to the door and her hand was on the doorknob. "Mio."She called as she opened the door revealing the new student council room. It was renovated because of the previous president's plan.

The entire room was giving off a romantic aura. There were red curtains and the carpet was red. The aroma of roses was very strong. The only light for the room were the candles. It looked like one of those places in a fairy tale where the prince was going to ask the princess to marry him. That would be a bit like what would happen here. Except the prince would be a girl and Nodoka would just ask Mio out on a date.

Mio was frozen outside the room. She was still awed by the room. Nodoka smiled a satisfied smile as she saw the girl's reaction. 'Exactly how Megumi-chan told me. Mio-chan's frozen in place. Now for step two.' Nodoka thought. She grabbed the other girl's hand and led her inside the room.

There was a small round table and two chairs across each other in the middle of the room. Nodoka seated Mio on one chair and she seated herself on the other.

"Ano....Nodoka-"Mio was interrupted when the other girl moved towards her. "Mio-chan. You know. I liked you since the first day I saw you." Nodoka said with sincere eyes.

"N-Nodoka....You know. You're getting out of character." Mio sweatdropped.

Nodoka sweatdropped too. "That totally ruined the moment Mio." Mio just smiled warmly at the girl. The atmosphere in the room was starting to become more normal. Except for how Nodoka felt as the raven-haired girl smiled at her. She was speechless.

"M-Mio."Nodoka muttered as she moved closer. Too close for Mio.

'Nodoka's too close. I mean. She's just inches away. And. And....'Mio's thought stopped as she eyed Nodoka's blouse. 'Did she do that just now? Or had she unbuttoned those before we came here?'The first two buttons of Nodoka's blouse were unbuttoned.

Nodoka smiled as she caught Mio staring. 'Actually, this blouse was a bother since the buttons are broken and open on their own. But now, I'm so relieved that I wore this today.'

Mio was hesitating. 'Nodoka's kind, smart and beautiful. And she has a nice figure too. Maybe I should say yes. But I already have someone I love. But Nodoka would be such a nice person to have around. I-I don't know what to do,.'

Nodoka and Mio's faces were barely inches apart. Mio gulped. 'I-I need help!' She screamed to herself. She tried to find something from her pocket with her shaking hand. It took her about 30 seconds to find her phone in an almost empty pocket. She had a person in her speed dial that could help her right now. A simple push of a button and she would be safe.

About 40 seconds later, loud, rock and roll music broke the silence between the two. And it totally broke the romantic and awkward atmosphere. The room door slammed open and a familiar airhead barged in.

"No-do-ka-chan!" Yui shouted.

Nodoka quickly moved away from Mio and headed towards her childhood friend. "Yui! Can't you read the atmosphere? Are you really that stupid?" she demanded angrily.

The other girl just looked at her dumbly. "But Mugi-chan said you were having snacks. And you didn't want to share it with me." She pouted her lips at the thought of being parted from sweets.

"M-Mugi?"Nodoka and Mio said. Mio sighed in relief and took her chance to escape. Nodoka fell to her knees. She was indeed defeated.

Nodoka glared at Yui. "Yui! You just totally ruined everything!" The said girl just pointed to herself in disbelief.

Nodoka took out her phone and dialled the previous president's number.

"Hello Nodoka-chan. How did it go?" Megumi asked with enthusiasm.

"It was perfect...At first. Then Yui went and destroyed everything."

"Yui, eh? That airhead. Well, that's too bad." Even though she said that, there was a faint sign of relief in her voice. Nodoka probably didn't hear it.

Yui's tone turned serious. "Nodoka-chan. I have something to tell you."

A/N: Yeah...so Nodoka is already out of the game. Too bad. I almost wanted her to win. Oh and the blouse thing, well, just use your imagination to give a better description of the scene. I was going to try and make it more rated t but I just couldn't handle writing about stuff like that anymore.

'Oh man! I almost said yes to Nodoka. That room. And Nodoka. It makes me feel...'Mio thought but didn't continue. She was walking at the small garden in their school. She needed some air after that breathtaking experience. The teachers have all agreed to let the students skip the first hour of classes and give the students time to celebrate Valentines.

Mio still wasn't recovered yet from the thing that happened earlier that day when something just jumped out of the bushes and lunged at her.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"She screamed as thing missed her by inches. Someone kicked it out of the way just in time.

Mio saw the thing clearly now. And it made her scream again. It was a huge tiger. And the person who kicked the tiger out of the way was none other than.....

......

.....

.......Azusa Nakano!

"A-Azusa."

"Don't worry senpai! I'll protect you."Azusa said bravely like a prince.

Mio sweatdropped. 'How the hell did a tiger get here? This has to be Azusa's plot to ask me out.'

'I mean the chocolate thing didn't work out so I asked Azuma's help today but I didn't know it involved a real live tiger.' Azusa thought. (oh! Azuma is Azusa's cousin in my story. Apparently he works in a zoon and this tiger was trained to act like a wild animal and have someone beat him up.)

The tiger growled and charged for Azusa. The small girl just stood her ground and waited. Not an ounce of fear could be seen on her face.

'Oh, Azusa. She'll get killed!'Mio thought. She closed her eyes for she couldn't bear the sight of small Azusa tackling a huge tiger head on.

'Oh! Mio-senpai's not looking. That's good.' Azusa thought. With a wink at the tiger and striking a pose as if she really took down the tiger, she called her senpai.

Mio's face lit up with amazement. "Wow!" 'Even though I know that's fake, it's still pretty impressive. But I know someone who could do it much better.' A mental picture of the girl she loved came to her mind.

"Mio-senpai. You know. It really hurts me when you say that you'll never get married...You see, I'm still here."Azusa said. She was blushing. I mean, who wouldn't.

"A-Azusa."

Then Azusa sat in front of Mio and leaned towards her. Pretty much like what Nodoka did earlier that day. Again, with shaking hands, Mio reached for her phone and clicked that button again.

When there was almost no distance between their faces, Azusa was tackled by someone. Someone who hugged her tightly and would not let her go. The certain airhead that saved Mio earlier that day.

"Azu-nyan. I was looking for you."Yui said.

"Senpai..."Azusa tried to break free but fell victim to the warm hug of the airhead. This was another chance for Mio to escape.

Yui's face turned serious. "Azu-nyan. I have something to tell you."

A/N: I kinda rushed this one. Actually, I wanted Azusa to get pummelled by the tiger but I just have to write what's best for the story. Oh, and I wanted her to be dumped HARD. I really hate that girl. Probably because she stole Mio's place as the center of attention.

There was only Ritsu left. And Ritsu won't give up that easily. First, she would try to ask normally. If that didn't work, she would go for blackmail. And if that also didn't work, she would pull out her secret weapon.

Mio had already asked Mugi for help because she knew Ritsu would be the hardest. She prepared herself physically and mentally for Ritsu's try. But even Mio was not that confident with herself.

She had to go to the music room where Ritsu would obviously be waiting. Mugi would be there too. Ritsu didn't think Mugi would be a bother with her plans.

Mio took a deep breath before she entered the room. 'Oh well. Better get this thing over with.' She thought as she entered the room.

As she thought Ritsu was there and Mugi was preparing tea. Mugi flashed a short, warm smile as Mio came in. Ritsu didn't do anything. She ignored Mio as if she was deep in thought.

When Mio took her usual seat across the brunette, Ritsu still didn't move. Mio had already drank half of her tea and no one said anything. It was quiet.

Finally, Ritsu moved. She stood up and pointed at Mio. "Mio. Please be my valentines."

Mio sweatdropped. 'What? No tricks?' She thought. She breathed deeply first before answering. "I'm sorry Ritsu."

Ritsu looked crushed. After a while, she recovered and pulled out something from her pocket. She flashed it at Mio.

"Mio-chan! Do you want these photos in the school newspaper tomorrow?"Ritsu blackmailed.

"What? Those pictures?"Mio stared in horror. There were pictures of her room an Mio sleeping and other embarrassing photos of Mio.

Ritsu just smiled as Mio tried to snatch the pictures from her hand. The raven-haired girl could not take it so the blonde girl decided to step in. The pictures from Ritsu's hand suddenly vanished and were instantly ripped apart in to small microscopic pieces. Ritsu's jaw dropped. 'An unexpected betrayal.' She thought. The blonde girl just smiled.

"Very well then. I didn't think I'd have to use this but you leave me no choice."Ritsu said as she took something out from her other pocket.

Mio prepared for the worst but she almost melted when she saw what Ritsu was holding out. A small paper flower. Mugi didn't understand the meaning of the flower but the two girls understood pretty well.

Mio had created the flower for Ritsu when they were in the fourth grade. It also came with Mio's promise that she would never break the brunette's heart.

When Ritsu saw Mio's reaction, she said, "So you remember. Please Mio-chan. Don't break my heart. I have loved you ever since we were little. I don't know what I would do without you."

Mio's heart ached. She wanted to say yes to her childhood friend but her love for someone else still fought her love for her childhood friend.

"Please Mio-chan."Ritsu begged. This was the first time Mio saw Ritsu beg. It was unnatural.

Mio looked around for help. And her eyes landed on Mugi's. Mugi understood this look. "Do you think we should tell it now Mio?"

"I think so Mugi."

Ritsu looked at the two in disbelief as Mugi came behind Mio and trapped her in a tight embrace. Mio fell victim to the warm embrace as Azusa had fallen victim for Yui's hug. "I don't think we should hide it from Riichan any longer, my love."Mugi said.

"My love?!"Ritsu said in disbelief. Her mouth fell open and she almost forgot how to close them.

"You see Riichan, Mio and I have been going out for a month already."Mugi said as she began to nibble in Mio's ear. Mio flinched at the sudden action.

"That tickles Mugi."Mio said. Then to Ritsu. "I'm sorry Ritsu. Yui already told Azusa and Nodoka about this. I'm so sorry I hid this from you."

Ritsu's mouth was still open. "M-Mugi. I-I never thought." Ritsu was at loss for words.

The couple just smiled.

A/N: So that's the end. Well, I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. XD.

I don't know if I'll make a series after this but if I do, please read and review that one too. All reviews are very much appreciated.

**Please REVIEW!!!**

**The **End**....**


End file.
